Ribbon in the Sea
by Keia-Marie
Summary: Masa and Kai have never had a simple relationship. But that has never stopped Kai before. Now that their relationship has matured, Kai prolongs his stay in Osaka.


**Pairing: Masa & Kai**

**Rating: M**

**Spoiler Alert: Warning! There are ****MAJOR**** spoilers for the manga in here! So if you haven't finished reading Kizuna, be warned! But if you have, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kizuna. I am not making any profit from this story.**

__ {Ribbon in the Sea} __

"I wonder... when this all started for us?" With his head in his hands, Kai Sagano gazed at the star-studded sky above. Ever since he'd first begun his leisurely soak in the outdoor hot spring, his thoughts had drifted around the one person who meant everything to him, Masanori Araki.

Now that their relationship had progressed to the next level, Kai felt giddy from how passionate they'd been. While he hadn't expected his first time to be _that_ intense, in the end, Kai couldn't have felt happier. After denying their feelings for so long, Kai finally understood how deeply connected he was to Masa.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed the door open and slide shut behind him. Kai glanced over his shoulder and smiled brightly. "Masa!" he called out happily to his protector. Finally, the object of his affections had come.

His gaze gentle, Masa softly regarded Kai. There was nothing quite like a smile from his Bon to ease the tension from his shoulders. And after spending the day apart, he was grateful for moments like these.

"I've brought a towel and a clean yukata for you to wear." Masa carefully placed them down on the nearby bench.

Earlier, when he'd awakened to find Kai cradled in his arms and fast asleep, the large man worried that he'd overdone things with Kai. And facing him now, he felt a pang of guilt from that memory.

"You've been in bath for quite some time," Masa remarked softly, "that I thought perhaps you'd fallen asleep out here. Kai, you must be tired."

Kai pouted cutely. He knew the only reason why his guardian had called him by his first name wasn't to be intimate, but to show how serious he was. After everything they'd shared, Kai was more than annoyed that Masa still behaved like a respectable servant around him.

Resting his chin on his hands, he looked up at his guardian and grumbled, "I'm not a child anymore, Masa, so stop treating me like one. Besides…" Kai pushed himself away from the edge of the bath. "I've already slept so much today, that I'm not even tired now."

With a seductive glint in his eye, the red haired boy knew it was about time to take action. "Masa..." he stood up in the center of the bath and ran a hand over his wet, naked body. "I've been waiting for you. I want us to bathe together."

Mesmerized by the water that trickled down Kai's pale skin, Masa tried to conceal the want in his eyes. He knew better than to be tempted by that alluring body. Masa was the newly-anointed Kumichou of the Sagano-Kumi now, with responsibilities that outweighed his main priority: Kai. But try as he might, he knew that wasn't true. In his mind and heart, he would always put his Bon first. That's why more than ever, Masa felt the need to protect him.

While attempting to seem indifferent, Masa cleared his throat. "Bon." He adjusted his tie. "I'm afraid that I cannot stay," he lied. "There are some documents that require my attention tonight, so don't wait up. You're a priceless resource to this clan, that's why it's important for you to take care of your health and rest." Looking away, the large man found that he could not face Kai. No matter how much it pained his heart to do so, Masa knew, for his Bon's sake, that he should attempt to slow things down and distance himself a little from their newly developed relationship.

Kai frowned. This awkward silence of Masa's was insufferable. With one look, he knew that his tall, bulky guardian was back to being his difficult self.

Kai let out an aggravated snort and crossed his arms. "Just when things were finally going at the right pace for us and the mood was great, you've somehow managed to push me away again." Noting the apologetic way Masa hung his head, Kai sighed. If he ever planned on getting through to him tonight, Kai knew it was going to take a _lot_ more than pouting to achieve it.

"I should've known better," Kai remarked bitterly and ran a hand through his hair. "But then again"–he flicked his hair back–"I guess it was wrong of me to begin with."

Raising his head, Masa still did not meet Kai's eyes. "What was wrong, Bon? Prolonging your stay here?"

By Masa's adamant refusal to look at him, Kai glowered. His guardian sure had a stubborn side. "Not _that_." His eyes narrowed. "I meant, it was wrong of me to believe that you'd come to accept that we're in _real _relationship now and not fight me on it. Well I'm right now, aren't I?"

His heart heavy, Masa knew that Kai wasn't asking a question. With a pained expression, he replied, "Bon I think it's for the best–"

"While I've promised myself _not_ to get in your way when it comes to your work, Masa," Kai sternly cut him off, "I don't want you believing for a second that I won't fight for us. That's why, I'm not about to let you leave."

It was clear to Masa that Kai wasn't going to accept no for an answer. "You know as well as I," Masa argued with the turn of his head. "That's simply not possible. Please, Bon, listen to what I've said. It's for the best. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

As he began to take his leave, Masa froze when he heard Kai cry out, "_Wait!_"

That compelling plea forced Masa to stop and turn around. The silent way his Bon was stood there, vulnerable and begging him not to go made his chest tighten. More than anything, the large man didn't want Kai to feel unwanted. How foolish he'd been.

"Masa," Kai spoke softly, breaking the silence. "You've been my guardian for so long, that's why you still feel the need to protect me, right?"

His gaze never faltering, Masa steadily replied, "Of course I do, Bon. No matter what position I'm in, I'll always want to protect you and keep you safe."

Kai smiled. Masa was so honourable. Placing a hand over his heart, he said, "But what you're _really_ not saying here, is that you feel the need to protect me from _you_. That's why you're using work as an excuse now and running away, right?" Kai wasn't expecting Masa to answer him. He knew perfectly well that his theory was correct. Masa believed he was doing the right thing by continuing to protect him, even from himself.

His expression gentle, the red haired boy tilted his head to the side. "Masa... sometimes you can be so silly."

Watching the perplexed face Masa made, Kai smiled and walked slowly towards him. "I've already told you many times," he said as the water sloshed around his thighs, "that I won't allow you to run anymore. I meant every word that I said last night. And I don't care how many times I have to say it. I'll say it over and over again until I get it through your thick skull, Masa: _You're my dream_."

With those final words, Masa felt what little sense of self-restraint he had leave him. It would be impossible for him to refuse Kai now. Fully clothed in his suit and tie, he walked right into the open bath to where Kai stood. Without giving his Bon a chance to respond, Masa tightly pulled Kai into his arms and held him to his chest.

"The very moment I try to keep my cool and create walls between us," Masa murmured gently against his ear, "you simply knock them down as if they are nothing. Kai, do you realize that when I'm with you, I see you and no other? You're so precious to me, that I don't want to hurt you."

Immersed in that sensual, spicy scent that was distinctively Masa's alone, Kai felt his body heat up. "Masa," he leaned further against him. "Don't you see? It's _when_ you push me away that you're hurting me the most. And since we've been together forever, I'd like to think that we've loved each other forever too. That's why, I'm confident to say that I know you better than anyone, probably even better than you know yourself."

Masa smiled. While caressing the nape of Kai's neck, he brushed his lips against Kai's ear. "I see." He whispered, making Kai shiver. "So that's how it is. Forgive me Kai. I promise that I'll run no longer."

Elated by Masa's affections, Kai nestled himself further against his protector. "Masa," he pleaded sweetly, trying to get his way. "_Now_ will you bathe with me?"

The large man could resist him no longer. Gently breaking his hold, he faced Kai. There was simply no use for words, not when they understood each other so well. Taking initiative, Kai reached up and sought Masa's mouth with his own.

Masa didn't refuse him. Instead, he tenderly cupped the back of Kai's head and deepened the kiss. He couldn't fight it any longer. From that one, gentle touch, his resolve crumbled. There was no way he could turn back now, not when he desired Kai this badly. Masa didn't care if he was committing a taboo within the clan anymore. He loved Kai. He wanted Kai. And right now, that's all that mattered to him.

His large hand pressing on the small of Kai's back, Masa held him close. And when their tongues met, it was Masa who increased their tempo, kissing Kai deeper and more passionately than before. "A-Ahh, hah," Kai panted as Masa's mouth descended along his jaw, towards his earlobe. "Ma-Masa," Kai pleaded, clinging onto him. "It's not fair. While I'm here like this, y-your clothes... your clothes are... _still on_."

Masa stopped. Moving away, he used one of his large hands to gently caress the side of Kai's face.

"Come." Masa smiled and loosed his tie, never once breaking his gaze. "You wanted us to bathe together, right Bon?" Outstretching a hand, Masa lowered himself into the bath and beckoned Kai near.

With a slight nod, Kai blushed and sank back against Masa's chest. Waist deep in the water, Kai gazed up with adoration into his protector's eyes. He had Masa right where he wanted him.

The affection look his Bon was giving him made the large man tighten his hold. Truly, there was no one like him. "Kai," he murmured, "do you realize how much you mean to me? You're everything good in this world that I want to protect."

Kai felt his heart beat a little faster. "I'm good, me?" he said as Masa slowly began to kiss the side of his neck.

"Yes." Masa repeated in between kisses. "You are."

With a heavy-lidded glance at his protector, Kai breathed, "Uh, but last night didn't you-_ah! _Didn't you say I was troubling you?"

"I did." Masa trailed his hands down lower over Kai's naked chest and fingered his nipples. "My Bon is both troublesome and good at the same time." Placing a kiss behind his ear, he whispered, "But that's why I cherish you so much."

As if an electric current had just run right though his body, Kai shuddered. Not wasting second longer, he turned around and straddled Masa's waist. Smirking at the surprised look Masa made, Kai decided to tease him a little.

"_Mmm,_" Kai arched his back. Putting on a show, he displayed his body and rocked his hips ever-so-slightly all the while guiding one of Masa's hands towards his mouth. Masa was all too happy to comply.

"Masa," Kai let out a breathy moan as Masa's hands became caught up in his hair. "I want you to feel me," he said, as the water splashed and rippled all around them. "I want you to feel me as I am now. Masa, feeling you, having you_..._ is all I've ever wanted."

Like holding a rare creature in his arms, Masa became enthralled by the hypnotic rhythm his Bon was creating. Sliding his hands down that body–which felt smoother than any silk–he held Kai's hips and rocked their bodies together.

"Kai," he whispered passionately. "Kai, you excite me too much."

The way Masa whispered his name made Kai feel like his entire body was on fire. And noticing the muscled outline of Masa's body through his wet shirt, Kai became even further aroused.

"Ma-Masa," Kai ran a hand down Masa's chiselled torso. Trying to be as sultry as possible, he slowly stroked himself and pleaded, "Your clothes are still on. I-I told you to take them off already. I want to-_ah!_ I want to feel you_..._ _All of you_."

His Bon was far too seductive for his own good. Masa had just about as much as he could take, it was about time he showed Kai just how badly he desired him. Firmly holding Kai by his ass, he ground his erection slowly against him. Enticed by the sweet moan Kai made when he threw his head back, Masa smirked. He loved every second of it.

"Kai," Masa whispered again and looked up at him. "You want to feel all of me? You want to feel all of my desires for you? Well _this_"–Masa gently thrust his hardness against him–"is what you do to me. _This_," he repeated and thrust again, "is how you make me feel. Every second that I spend with you, Bon, I can't help but want you."

Kai felt his head spin. He was beyond thrilled that Masa wanted him so much. Blushing madly, he smirked before playfully adding, "What a lewd side you have, Masa."

"Indeed." Masa smiled up at Kai and held him closer. "Bon, you've been warned."

Facing each other there was nothing more that needed to be said. Together, they closed the distance with another deep kiss.

Kai let out a soft gasp when their tongues met. Now that those large hands of Masa's were skilfully trailing along his body, through his damp hair, and gripping his ass, Kai felt like he was about to go wild. It felt so wonderful being held this way, that he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in everything that was Masa. And from just how _good_ it felt to have Masa's body against his, Kai wasted no time in letting the large man know that, and gave a desperate tug on his shirt.

Masa glanced up at Kai and smirked. He understood perfectly well what his Bon wanted. Ripping off his own shirt, he gave no mind to the buttons that flew off and fell into the water. His skin now exposed, Masa hooked an arm around Kai.

"Kai," Masa teased Kai's nipples as they hardened by his touch. "Does that feel good?" Hearing such sweet cries come from Kai's mouth, Masa's lips curved in a smile. His Bon, always so beautiful and fearless, now gasping in his arms, Masa watched him in awe. From his own desire, he let out a soft moan when his mouth descended over Kai's skin.

Kai threw his head back in a sharp gasp when he felt Masa's tongue begin to lick one of his nipples. He ran his fingers through his protector's dark hair as encouragement not to stop. Pressing himself closer, he tugged Masa's head back and shivered in anticipation at what was to come next.

"Masa," he whispered next to his ear. "I want you to know that this is me touching you." He trailed his hands possessively over Masa's body. "I want you to know that every part of you, your skin," he paused to kiss Masa's shoulder. "Your body…" he gave another kiss on Masa's neck."Your heart…" he gave one final kiss on Masa's chest before saying, "is all mine. I want you to feel how intense my love is for you." Kai moved away and faced his protector. "Masa, you're mine. You belong to me."

The large man met Kai's eyes and was spellbound. "Yes." He panted, holding his Bon close. "I'm yours, Kai. I always have been, and I always will be."

Those words made Kai's heart skip a beat. He couldn't resist showering Masa's face with gentle kisses. "Yes, you're mine," he murmured in between kisses, "just how I'm yours."

With a smile, Masa traced his fingertips along Kai's back. "Such sweet words you speak, Bon."

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Kai softly kissed his neck.

"Yes." He closed his eyes. At that moment Masa felt truly blessed to have to someone like Kai in his life. It had taken so long for their relationship to get to this point that Masa didn't want to let go.

Savouring the moment, the large man became struck by a thought. Being out in the open, exposed and at the family home no less, he was putting their relationship at risk. No matter how badly he wanted to make love to Kai right there and then, Masa used his better judgement and knew it wouldn't be wise to continue.

"Masa?" Kai enquired by his protector's silence.

At the sound of his Bon's voice, Masa reluctantly moved away. "Kai…" he paused to kiss the side of his neck. "I think we've been in here long enough. We should move on."

Misunderstanding what his protector had meant by "move on" Kai paused.

"E-Explain to me what you mean." Kai slowly pushed himself away. "Or lemme guess," his tone darkened. "This is just _your_ way of refusing me again!" From past experiences, Kai had jumped to the wrong conclusion and believed Masa was refusing him.

The large man glanced up at his Bon and chuckled lightly. Kai's personality was truly wilful. After all this time, his Bon was still prone to throwing unnecessary tantrums. Although their relationship had moved forward, Masa knew they still had a long way to go. But that didn't make him adore Kai any less. Even this childish pouting of Kai's was absolutely adorable.

His anger mounting, Kai didn't understand why Masa had started to laugh all of a sudden. "It's not fair!" He balled his fists against his chest in an angered outburst. "You promised that you wouldn't push me away anymore! Don't you see what you're doing to me?"

His gaze soft, Masa knew it was about time to put an end to this tantrum. Using his thumb, he tilted Kai's chin down towards him and smiled. "Ah, I see." He gently kissed the corner of Kai's mouth, silencing him. "I see everything. It's exactly as I said, Bon: you're both troublesome and good."

"H-Huh?" Kai was shocked to hear Masa say those words again. But before he could even ask what he'd meant, Masa had already pulled him close in another passionate kiss.

The large man loved hearing those sweet sighs escape from his Bon's mouth. Breaking away for air and leaving Kai breathless, Masa placed a soft kiss under his chin. "Bon," he murmured gently. "Forgive me, I should I have been clearer in my words before. So, let's not spoil the mood any further."

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing. "W-What are you_..._?"

His expression gentle, Masa affectionately touched the side of Kai's face. "I only meant that we should move on _from here_ and continue _inside._"

Relieved that Masa still wanted him, Kai blushed. "In-Inside?" he meekly replied. "But I thought–"

"You thought wrong." Masa gently cut him off. "But as badly as I want to make love to you right now…" he gazed up at Kai and sighed. "I can't overlook the possibility of us being caught out here."

Bewildered, the red haired boy looked down at Masa. With the realization that Masa had no intention of refusing him after all, Kai understood that even though he shared a deep connection with Masa, he was still hanging onto the hurt of past rejections.

His expression softening, Kai felt silly for ever doubting him. It was time to let go of those old securities. Holding his protector tightly, he apologetically nestled against his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Masa," he mumbled. "I guess I'm still a kid after all."

"Kai…" Masa smiled and returned the embrace. "There's nothing to apologize for." Gently moving away, he said, "I take it that our lovers' spat is over with now?" When Kai nodded the large man smiled. "Good." He moved closer. "Well now that my Bon has forgiven me, let's retire to our room together where I'll promptly make love to you until dawn."

As Masa began to nibble on his earlobe, Kai's eyes shot wide open. "Not yet!" he pushed a surprised looking Masa away.

"Bon?" Masa wondered what his Bon was up too.

"You can't get out just yet, Masa!" Kai stood up. "So wait right here for me okay? I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Mystified, Masa watched Kai get out of the bath and pick up the yukata that he'd brought him earlier.

"I'm not taking any chances with you, Masa." Kai glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Masa up and down. "It would _really_ piss me off if anyone other than me saw you like that."

"Like, _that_?" Masa looked down at himself. With his shirt torn wide open, exposing not only his wet body but his tattoo as well–not to mention the fact that he was still hard–Masa realized that not even a towel would cover him up. His bon was right. Masa didn't want anyone other than Kai seeing him like this.

"Yeah, like that." Kai smiled and finished eyeing up Masa. "So, I'm gonna step out and get you a yukata of your own to wear. Oh, and while I'm gone," Kai said and slipped on his yukata, giving Masa one final look. "You're not permitted to touch yourself. Understand?"

Masa looked up at Kai. Had his Bon really just said such a thing?

But when the outline of Kai's body became visible through the damp fabric of his yukata, that thought quickly became forgotten. The way it elegantly draped over Kai's shoulders, and loosely fluttered around his ankles, Masa found it to be incredibly erotic.

"And besides…" Kai paid Masa no mind and knotted his belt. "The sooner we're inside, the sooner we can continue." With all seriousness, Kai intently walked out the door and left.

Fascinated, Masa stared after Kai and smiled. His Bon meant everything to him, always had, and always would. Nothing could change that. And now that they were–as Kai had put it–in a real relationship, Masa wanted to savour every moment of it.

He was done denying his affections. From now on, he planned to always make sure his Bon felt loved. His Bon had made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't tolerate anything less. And even though tonight was Kai's last night in Osaka, Masa had every intention to prove his love for Kai.

Dropping his head back, Masa recalled how sweetly Kai had seduced him. And with the taste of his mouth and the feel of his skin against his still fresh in his mind, Masa sighed. It was going to be a _long_ wait until Kai came back. But the night was still young, and Kai had been more than willing to show how badly he wanted him too.

The large man smiled to himself. His night with Kai was _far_ from over.

With the events of the past now behind them, he and Kai could move forward with their relationship. Together, their love had overcome the test of time, trials and even rejection. His heart full, Masa knew he would always remember this night. Even though Kai would be leaving for university tomorrow, it wasn't an end but a beginning. The beginning of a life he would treasure and share with Kai.

**THE END**

**Hello, this is my first Kizuna fic! I hope you enjoyed it :) I recently did a few touch-ups here... again! Man, I'm a compulsive editor, hey? Anyway, I **_**was**_** going to continue with a lemon later on, but, I just decided (for now) to leave it as is. And before I go any further, I have to say a big thank-you to my wonderful Beta, Jeanne! Thanks-a-bunch for all your help and pointers, you rock! Also, for anyone wondering about the title, it came from the song, "Ribbon in the Sea" by the talented, Uyama Hiroto**. **Anyway, I absolutely love Masa & Kai together, they're so sweet. And after reading Kizuna, I wished there was more of them, so that's where this idea came from. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
